


Only You And Only You

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: It's been 6 years since Brian and Justin met on that faithful night. On the morning of their 6 year anniversary, Brian decides to play a song to Justin. COMPLETE!
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Only You And Only You

A/N: So, I decided to use the song If I Had You by Adam Lambert, even though it didn't exist back in 2006 lol. Enjoy this one shot and don't forget to read, review and follow me! Thanks! ^_^

"Morning, Sunshine. I made you toast." Brian smiled, handing the plate to Justin as he woke up. 

"That's a start." He smiled, kissing his boyfriend. 

"I did my best not to burn it." Brian laughed. He checked the calendar and spit out his coffee. "Holy shit!" He said, his mouth agape. 

"Thought so too." Justin smirked to himself, eating more of his toast. Brian walked back and sat in his lap.

"You know what today is?" He asked him. 

"A new week?" Justin laughed. 

"Today marks 6 years since we met." He kissed him. 

"That's right, how can I never forget that." He smiled, kissing Brian again. 

"That was probably the best night I've ever had." He blushed. 

"And a certain person told me he didn't believe in love. He believed in fucking, to which he claims it's honest and efficient." Justin grinned. 

"Well, I love you, and only you." Brian smiled harder. 

"Maybe we should have some hardcore rock and roll sex." Justin placed his hand's on Brian's chest. 

"I'm thinking about playing a different song actually for us to dance to." He held his hand. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"First, finish your breakfast and I'll play the song." He smirked. 

Sometime after Justin finished his breakfast, Brian got his iPod and placed it on the dock, playing If I Had You by Adam Lambert. He began dancing to it. 

So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it  
But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'till it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

"What do you think, Justin?" Brian smiled. 

"That was something." Justin placed his hands on his shoulders, kissing him passionately. 

"D'awww." Brian said, doing a high pitched voice and then a wolf whistle. "Too soon?" He giggled. 

"Don't push your luck, Kinney." Justin held his hand and they both went out, holding each other's hands and smiling, celebrating the rest of their 6 year anniversary. 

END


End file.
